Kazakiri Hyouka
Summary Kazakiri Hyouka (風斬 氷華 Kazakiri Hyōka?) is Index's first "friend" in Academy City. Not much is known about her by normal people aside from the fact that she always had top marks at Kirigaoka Girls' Academy, despite never actually being seen by anybody, according to Himegami Aisa, and is referred to as the Key to the Imaginary Number District. During the attack of Sherry Cromwell, Index and Kamijou Touma discovered that Hyouka is the conscious form of the aggregation of the AIM Diffusion Fields of all espers in Academy City, the Imaginary Number District, who had gained sentience the moment Touma entered the city, as Imagine Breaker lead to her obtaining a fear of death. Hyouka normally resides in the Imaginary Number District, separated from humanity, though she can enter the physical world for short periods of time to visit her friends. In the middle of Vento's invasion of Academy City, it was revealed that Kazakiri was, in fact, an artificial angel, an angel created by science instead of religion. Through the use of the Misaka Network, Kazakiri was forcibly turned into Fuse Kazakiri, emitting such a high concentration of AIM that any magical power was weakened in her presence, with Vento suffering internal damage due to her continuing to use magic while under the field. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C Name: Kazakiri Hyouka, FUZE=Kazakiri Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Female Age: 10 Classification: Aggregation of AIM fields, Artificial Angel Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Energy Manipulation (Can manipulate energy fields, shoot energy beams and create weaponry out of raw energy), Forcefield Creation, Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration (At least Mid, likely higher as an artificial angel), Anti-Magic Aura (As a living being composed entirely of AIM Fields and as an artificial angel, her presence alone warps the laws of the world, weakening magic and hurting magic users), and limited Probability Manipulation (All Esper abilities interact with quantum probability due to the nature of their Personal Realities), and Limited Law Manipulation (All Esper abilities operate off their own principle of Laws due to the nature of Personal Realities). Attack Potency: Large Island level (Could trade blows with the incomplete Gabriel during WWIII, should be stronger than Saints) Speed: Likely Massively Hypersonic reactions/close combat speed (Able to match Gabriel in battle, should be superior to Salome and Sogiita Gunha) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Large Island Class Durability: Large Island level (She tanked Gabriel's casual attacks) Stamina: Very high, shoulb be superior to any Saint or regular human, constantly regenerates Range: Extended melee range, 10 to 100m with wings, several kilometers with beams Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: At least above average, possibly higher. Hyouka is the combination of the AIM fields of all espers in AC city. Though young and somewhat naive, she displays an intuitive understanding of her powers and how they interact with the world Weaknesses: If her core is destroyed, she will truly die. She also requires the support of the Misaka Network to enter Fuse Kazakiri mode. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Fuse Kazakiri Mode: While normally only possessing regeneration and a small amount of super strength, Kazakiri can enter a special mode when combined with the Misaka Network, becoming the artificial angel known as Fuse Kazakiri. The first time she was forcibly turned into this form she gained a halo and several dozens brilliant wings 10 to a 100 meters long. The second time, which happened under more willing circumstances, had her gain a rainbow halo, similar wings as before and changed her hair and eye color. While under this mode Kazakiri has shown the following abilities: *'Scales:' Kazakiri can release a rain of tiny glowing objects that resemble moth scales from her wings. These scales will float in the air or wrap around her or other people's bodies to protect them from harm as if a forcefield covered their entire body. *'Magic Cancellation and Negation:' The presence of Fuse Kazakiri, a mass of AIM and an artificial angel, causes a huge pressure on the bodies of all magicians in the surrounding area (which can be an entire city). Her presence warps the several “layers” of the world piled on top of each other, and blows away the magical laws as it continuously grows. This warping of the world's magic laws causes considerable and continuous internal damage to the blood vessels and nerves of magicians. *'Angel Wings:' When in Fuse Kazakiri mode, Kazakiri gets several dozens of wings from 10 to 100 meters long. The wings appear to be made of light. It was later confirmed by Kazakiri that the wings are made of congregated AIM diffusion fields. These wings are incredibly sharp and can casually tear through buildings like wet paper just by moving around. *'Beam Attack:' Sparks and lightning flashes between two of Kazakiri's wings, and then the energy is let loose as a grand flash of bluish-white lightning that flies with the snake-like movements of a living creature for several kilometers, blowing up everything in its path and going beyond the horizon. The attack resembles an electrical discharge, though Misaka Mikoto, the most powerful Electromaster in Academy City, could immediately tell that it didn't use actual electricity upon witnessing it. *'Energy Sword:' Kazakiri can create a large energy sword that contains the same power as her wings. Gallery Hyo.png|Manga Design Kanzakivolume13.jpg|Design of Fuse Kazakiri for Volume 13, by Kiyotaka Haimura. Kanzaki volume21.jpg|'Angel of Science' Fuse Kazakiri's design for Volumes 21-22, by Kiyotaka Haimura. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Angels Category:Energy Users Category:Sword Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Aura Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Schoolgirls Category:Tier 6